<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrowed Toys by scandalsavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766823">Borrowed Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage'>scandalsavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkWhumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bodyswap, Dark Tim Drake, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom Tim Drake, Dom/Sub AU, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, JayDick is established relationship, Jealousy, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Restraints, Sadism, Semi-Kidnapping, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, Stalker Tim Drake, Sub Jason Todd, Trust Issues, Whumptober, referenced Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim really wants to play with Dick's toys. A little magical mishap gives him the perfect opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkWhumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna give Kink/Whumtober a try. We'll see how long this lasts. Decided to make it extra hard by combining them. Also, I was just gonna do each in a chapter of a single work because I was expecting to just do little drabbles 😒</p><p><span class="u">Day 1 Prompts</span>:<br/>Kinktober: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap<br/>Wumptober: Waking up restrained | Shackled | <strike>Hanging</strike></p><p>I wrote this in like -3hrs so forgive any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim's patience has finally paid off. He knew, if he waited, if he didn't rush it, didn't try to force it, the perfect opportunity would present itself. And frankly, he couldn't have possibly planned something any better than this. </p><p>A very tiny part of his mind, the selfish part, wishes he could do this in his own body, flex the dominant in him to ease the biological urges he’s been ignoring for far too long. But it's not like he can't take advantage of something that would give him that option later.</p><p>After all, it is still far more likely that Jason and Tim get hit with Ivy's sex pollen while Dick's away than anything like this ever happening. And this still happened.</p><p>He takes a brief moment to admire himself in the mirror. Looking at Dick's body from inside it is very different than watching it furtively from a distance. </p><p>He's... tall. Or.. tall<em>er</em> anyway. And apparently Dick has one of those annoying metabolisms that chews through anything he puts in his body like it's all nutrients because Tim <em>knows</em> Dick doesn't eat any healthier than he does and the fucking energy coursing through his veins almost feels like he's high. No wonder Dick can't sit still or shut his mouth. Tim feels like he's gonna thrum right out of this skin. </p><p>He glares at Jason, willing him to wake up already. Waiting wasn't that hard for the first 15 minutes or so as Tim just... soaked up the sight of the sub bent over the fucking bench, hips up high, legs spread wide so that the perfect, plump rounds of his ass spread too, giving Tim a good view of where he plans to <em>live</em> the next four or five days. </p><p>No one knows about the body swap. And Dick, in Tim's body, was knocked out when he landed after they got hit by the spell. He's safely tucked in at Tim's most secret safe house, a billion monitors tracking his vitals and spitting reports to Tim's phone at regular intervals. If anything unexpected happens, Tim will get an emergency alert. He's being kept asleep, for his own good of course, for the duration of the spell. He'll wake safely in his own body, no memories. Tim will tell Dick that he eldest managed to give him the slip and <em>if</em> Jason ever says anything, it'll all be chalked up to whatever crazy spell Dick was hit with. </p><p>It's so perfect Tim could kiss the universe. </p><p>The heavy metal shackles that secure Jason's legs and arms to the padded appendages extending from the body of the bench clink and Jason's back rises a little quicker than usual. </p><p>The excitement that's been simmering, keeping him on edge for the last hour boils over and he finds a kind of calm in the promise of action. </p><p>He tosses a wink to one of the many cameras he'd managed to hide in Dick and Jason's playroom over a year ago when finally Dick finally managed to prove to Jason that he was a trustworthy dom, someone with whom Jason could feel safe to give into his body’s <em>need</em> to submit, and built it. The same models Tim has in the med bay where Dick is currently sleeping.</p><p>It was necessary. Tim knows everything about them. He knows what their safe words are, he knows what they each like, where each of their most sensitive areas are, what they call each other in the heat of the moment. He knows Dick's proclivities line up almost perfectly with his own. He knows exactly how to put Jason down, even when he’s unconscious. </p><p>He's beyond ready.</p><p>Jason groans, low and long, before slurring out a word that might be Dick's name. </p><p>Tim rushes, silently, to his side, smooths a broader hand than his own down Jason's spine before pressing his thumb into Jason's tailbone as an anchor, twisting his wrist and dipping his hand between Jason's asscheeks to caress his fingers along the crease, pushing a little over the tight, already slicked hole (Tim lacks Dick's familiarity with that restless energy and had to find <em>something</em> to occupy his time), all the way to his balls.</p><p><em>"Ah! </em>D-Dick?" the older boy gasps. Always so sensitive. Tim knows. He's watched. Very closely.</p><p>"Yeah, baby," he hums in Dick's smooth timbre. "I had a rough day and you were sleeping so pretty. Thought you'd like to help me work off all this... <em>energy</em>."</p><p>Jason shudders and tests his restraints. It's how Dick says he needs to blow off some steam. It's how Dick asks if Jason is up for being his whipping boy. It’s how Dick asks if Jason is willing to go down… <em>deep</em>.</p><p>"Always," Jason breathes, already sinking into that submissive headspace he does for Dick's more... extreme moods.</p><p>He never says no.</p><p>"Good boy," Tim murmurs, pressing a kiss to one of Jason's buttocks before biting down on it. Hard. </p><p>Despite the grunt and reflexive jerk of his hips to get away, Jason melts at the words. Always so desperate to be told he's good. It kind of breaks Tim's heart a little, even if it makes his cock go rock hard in an instant. </p><p>Tim walks around where Jason can see him. He's fully clothed, the way Dick is in their more intense games, dressed up in nice black slacks and a crisp white button down, sleeves rolled up. But it's the item in his hand that sets them apart and makes Jason's eyes go wide.</p><p>With extreme caution, Tim drags the pad of his thumb over the sharpened, wavy curves of the blade of Jason's kris, just enough to make a very small cut. </p><p>"I wanna play a little different game today," he says, reaching out to swipe his bleeding thumb over Jason's lips before pushing the digit between them. </p><p>At the sensation of Jason's tongue curling around his thumb and sucking, Tim allows his eyes to flutter closed and takes a deep, controlling breath. </p><p>"I trust you," Jason whispers reverently. It's the way he agrees, the way he gives his consent, and it's directed to Dick. Tim knows that, but it still makes his heart swell to hear it said to him. </p><p>His cock aches and they haven't even started. </p><p>"Uh..." </p><p>The utterance snaps Tim's attention back to Jason. The older boy's eyes are a little sharper than they were a minute ago, this is a real thing, not a play thing. </p><p>"Can I, uh, take a leak first?"</p><p>For a moment Tim just gawks at him. How is he so fucking perfect? Dick doesn't utilize Jason the way he could. It's kind of sad. </p><p>Tim gives him Dick's soft but wicked smile and leans down to kiss him on the forehead. "You'll hold it," he says, patting Jason on the cheek and watching as his eyes instantly start to glaze over again at the realization that Dick wants this to be part of their session. </p><p>They've done <em>that</em> before. </p><p>It's the knife Tim's dragging, flat side down, from Jason's jaw down the line of his throat, that they haven't done before. </p><p>Jason doesn't move, doesn't even breath, as Tim very slowly sets the kris in a horizontal line across Jason's throat, just below the jut of his Adam's apple.</p><p>"Swallow for me," Tim commands. A picture perfect copy of Dick’s dominant tone.</p><p>It's breathtaking. Jason's trust in Dick is so absolute, he doesn't even hesitate.</p><p>The motion makes the knife nick his skin. Tim stares, transfixed, as a single drop of blood slides down the remainder of Jason's neck, pauses in the hollow of his throat until another droplet follows and it crawls over the edge to roll down his chest. </p><p>Tim follows it with the blade, putting another little cut in the dip between Jason's collar bones, before moving on. </p><p>Jason's breath hitches as Tim moves the tip of the dagger to a nipple and his eyes are very far away, lost already in the intensity of the sensations. He waits a couple beats longer than Jason might expect before pressing very carefully, pricking the very point of a hardened bud. </p><p>Jason hisses at the sting but he doesn't object. Just seems to sink even deeper. </p><p>God he's fucking perfect. Dick really doesn't appreciate the kind of rare jewel he has here. </p><p>Only Tim does. Only Tim can properly respect the gift that is Jason. Only Tim can put him to the best uses. Tim is the dom a perfect sub like Jason deserves.</p><p>It takes him another thirty minutes to work his way down the older boy's torso, laying out a lovely pattern of cuts in various lengths and depths, some of them, very specific ones, even deep enough to scar (he's going to leave his mark, and Dick will wonder at it when he's back and Tim will be able to admire it and reminisce). Jason just takes it, sighing or moaning, holding mostly still except for the occasional flex of his legs trying to close.</p><p>The attempts increase in frequency the longer they go on. Tim just smirks. When he gets to Jason's lower back, he rests the palm of his hand against the flushed, heated skin at the small of his back, and applies pressure, pushing Jason into the rise of the bench that keeps his hips up. Right over his bladder.</p><p>Jason gasps and jerks against him. <em>"Please,"</em> he whines. "Dick, please... god, I can't..."</p><p>Frowning at the name, Tim presses harder. He'd have done it anyway, but maybe not quite as hard. It's not really fair to punish Jason for something he doesn't know about but... it gives Tim a thrill. </p><p>"You can hold it for me, baby, I know you can. You'll do it because I told you to, won't you? You want to make me happy, don't you? Hold it until I say."</p><p>Jason's legs twitch again and he makes a noise Tim recognizes as a sob, trying to hold back tears of frustration and overstimulation, but he nods all the same. Tim pets over his burning skin just to watch him shudder at more touch. </p><p>He doesn't know if Jason is touch starved or if his dip in the Lazarus Pit made him feel every physical sensation so much stronger than any normal person, but god damn is it not only gorgeous to watch, but addicting to play with.</p><p>Finally, Tim steps between Jason's legs, drags the knife <em>very</em> slowly, <em>very </em>carefully, down Jason's crack, stops with the pointed tip resting lightly in the concave of the older boy's furrowed rim. </p><p>Every muscle in Jason's body goes completely rigid. It's... beautiful.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" Tim asks. It's how Dick checks in. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Not even a heartbeat. The answer is immediate and reverential, spoken on a contented sigh. </p><p>Tim puts the lightest, smallest cut of the bunch right on the pucker of his rim. It gets him his first squeak of pain. </p><p>He drags the blade down Jason's taint, a thin, barely there cut opening in its wake.</p><p>The nick he flicks into Jason's sack gets him a true cry, yanked from behind unwilling lips.</p><p>Jason is trembling now, tugging absently at the metal keeping him pinned. He's not trying to get away, not trying to make Tim stop. It's just the involuntary reaction of his body. </p><p>"You've been so good, baby," Tim praises. He leans forward, presses a kiss to Jason's twitching hole, even has his hand presses down on his back to put more pressure on the bound man's bladder again. The resulting whine is high and desperate. "So good for me. You deserve a treat."</p><p>Flipping the knife in his hand, catching the sharpened blade, Tim shoves the handle past the winking ring of muscle, burying it deep inside him, all the way to the literal hilt. At the same time, he puts his forearm across Jason's lower back and leans into it. </p><p>Jason screams and pulls against his bindings. The metal is cutting into his skin a bit but Tim's too distracted splitting his attention between the stretch of Jason's hole around the handle of his own kris, and keeping an eye on his cock to make sure he doesn't piss to give the scraped up wrists and ankles the recognition they deserve.</p><p>A few little drops trickle out of Jason's mostly limp dick as Tim roughly fucks the dagger into him, keeping his weight on Jason's back the whole time. </p><p>Now Jason is truly sobbing, tears falling to the tarped floor under the bench. His cock can't decide if it wants to get hard for Tim's ministrations, or stay soft to piss and it lingers in an enthralling limbo. </p><p>Tim's cock however, has no such quandaries. He's absolutely ready to pop. </p><p>He shoves the dagger as deep as it'll go, drinking up the scream he pulls from Jason by stabbing his prostate, and frantically frees himself from the confines of his slacks. </p><p>It takes three strokes before he's painting Jason's ass and back, and the glinting blade of the kris, white with his come. The sound cuts out, all he can hear is his own ragged breathing. It almost feels like Tim blacks out for a moment. His awareness tunnels to the knife and where it disappears inside his wrecked... boyfriend. For the next four or five days, Tim <em>is </em>Dick in every way that matters.</p><p>When noise finally reaches his ears, it's to the sound of Jason pleading.</p><p>"—lease... Dick, <em>please</em>! Oh god... I-I-I have to go... l-let me up, <em>please..."</em></p><p>Tim rubs both of his hands up and down Jason's sides, shushing him in a calming tone. </p><p>"I'm not letting you up, baby," he says and <em>fuck</em> the way Jason <em>sags</em> and <em>sobs</em>. "I'm not even close to finished with you."</p><p>He lets it linger. Lets Jason think he has to wait even longer. Listens to him cry with the struggle of holding it in for a whole minute. </p><p>Then, "You can let go though." There's a tarp on the floor in there for a reason. He's seen them play like this before. "Go on, baby. You've been so strong. Let it out."</p><p>Jason hiccups, hesitates. He doesn't like the humiliation of it, only does it because Dick likes it... it's the thing that makes Tim's soul burn with jealousy, that devotion.</p><p>He hears it before he steps back to watch. Hears Jason sigh in relief. </p><p>God he's so fucking perfect, the absolute pinnacle of subs, Tim wants to scream and break things knowing that he'll never really have him. </p><p>The resentment activates his own mean streak.</p><p>Maybe he'll make Jason lick it up later.</p><p>He'll do it. </p><p>He'll do whatever "Dick" tells him to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied about making every day a different ship. Oh well.</p><p>Previous chapter has had minor edits for flow, to fit with the genetic dom/sub AU. It was pretty much that anyway, just not explicitly stated. Now it is. </p><p><span class="u">Day 2</span>:<br/>Kinktober: Human furniture | sounding | <strike>macro/micro</strike><br/>Whumptober: <strike>"Pick who dies"</strike> | Collars | Kidnapped (kinda)<br/>Noncontober: Somnophilia</p><p>(once again, I'm writing all this stuff day of, please forgive any errors)<br/>(just realized that my time zone is off so it looks like I'm posting these a day late... I'm not. I'm just posting them at 11:30 pm lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People don't expect Dick to be the freaky kind of dominant. Most people don't expect him to be the dominant at all. </p><p>Tim benefits from the same assumptions. As far as he knows, the only person in the family who knows that Tim is a dominant is Bruce. </p><p>Similarly, no one expects that Jason and Damian are submissives. It's mostly beneficial all the way around, especially in their night jobs. Gotham's finest crooks don't bother trying to dom the actual subs and when they try to dom the ones they think are subs, they get a nasty surprise. </p><p>But it's mostly beneficial for Tim. In this moment anyway. He's so pent up from two years of watching Jason and Dick be together, watching them learn to trust each other so implicitly that they start to experiment with each other, start to really lean into their designations. He knows it's dangerous, knows he's likely to lose control of himself and push Jason so far under that he'll be a slave to Tim's whims. The thought makes him weak in the knees, even though he knows that it might end up breaking that trust that Dick and Jason have formed...</p><p>He'll consider that a bonus. Maybe... if they break up... maybe Tim can use the fallout to get close to Jason, to reveal his own nature and woo the older boy into becoming <em>his </em>sub. </p><p>Tim loves Dick. Honestly. He doesn't really want to hurt him. But he's been watching Jason his whole life. Jason was always supposed to be Tim's. This is just... taking back what rightfully belongs to him.</p><p>He's on his third toy when Jason shows signs of life.  Tim slows the motion, rocking Jason's body gently back and forth as consciousness returns to the sub at the same slow, methodical pace Tim uses to pump the toy in and out of him. </p><p>The wet squelching sound of lube is the only sound in the room, deafening in its isolation and so very lovely. </p><p>He images what Jason must be feeling. To make sure the sub stayed asleep (not that much would have roused him anyway after the morning they had, Tim <em>did</em> make Jason clean up the mess he made with his tongue and fucked him while he lapped at the tarp , it's muted, dull. Like he's been numbed. </p><p>Tim can practically see the panic crawl up Jason's throat and choke him until he coughs and sputters. The older boy starts wriggling desperately to try to get away from the press of the thick, slick <em>something </em>in and out of his hole. </p><p>For a moment, Tim just enjoys the sight of Jason struggling, of all those muscles rippling under his skin as he tries to break free. The position Tim maneuvered him into while he slept (thanks to some very <em>interesting</em> drugs Dick and Jason keep on hand) passed out after their morning games, doesn't give him much in the way of leverage. He's on his knees, bent at the waist, ass up, (Tim's favorite position for him) arms pulled back between his legs, wrists bound to his ankles. A collar, buckled a notch too snug around Jason's throat, a single carabiner connecting from the D-ring in the collar to the heavy-duty one bolted to the floor.</p><p>Tim has replaced his usual piercings—that Dick so thoughtfully talked him into—with more fun versions than the everyday options. The barbells in his nipples are now little hoops with weights hooked to them that tug the buds down toward Jason's head with gravity, and the Prince Albert in his cock is replaced by a long, slim rod with little bumps up it buried deep down his urethra and secured through the piercing just below his glans. The stopper, custom designed by Tim, in the shape of the Robin "R". Tim has an app on his phone that will send a small electrical shock through it.</p><p>A leather blindfold is tied across Jason's eyes and a spider gag keeps his mouth open for when Tim finishes with the toy he's using to open Jason up. For now though, it just means the sub is drooling on the floor. Tim likes that too.</p><p>When Jason's attempts to free himself turn focused and start to pull on their training, Tim shushes him softly and, without stopping the deep, methodical plunge of the thick silicon toy, starts petting along Jason's spine in comforting strokes. </p><p>He still resents that it's Dick's voice that calms Jason. But he tries to settle for the fact that, in this moment, for these few days, it's <em>for him.</em></p><p>"Shh, baby, it's just me," Tim coos. Jason immediately relaxes, still alert as he can be considering the sedatives Tim had given him earlier after he passed out. Sedatives have been shown to keep subs down through sleep. It's <em>technically </em>not illegal. Not between contracted doms and subs. Which Jason and Dick are. Frankly, Tim thinks Jason would have stayed down even without the chemical aide. Ever since Dick broke through his walls, made him feel safe and loved, Jason has been more at peace with that part of himself. He used to rage against his submissive side, now, with Dick, he embraces it. When he's down, Jason is the subbiest of submissives. </p><p>Still... Tim doesn't have all the time Dick does. He's not taking chances. This is his one shot. </p><p>He stays silent for a moment, just letting his hands caress lines and circles into Jason's skin, over the scabbed over cuts he sculpted into his subject earlier. Then he threads his fingers in Jason's thick, black curls, and scratches lightly at his scalp. Twists the toy inside him to press up against his prostate. </p><p>Jason's breath hitches and he melts, sinking back to the depths of subspace. </p><p>So perfect. Even if Tim didn't get to train him himself. Even if it's Dick's hard work that makes it possible. </p><p>The thought curdles in his heart. </p><p>"This is a new game too," Tim says, smiling at the way Jason shivers at his words. Dick might have checked in again, made sure Jason was still willing to continue. But... Jason's never said no to Dick and Tim... well, something about not asking, just going, knowing that Jason is down, down, <em>down </em>and as malleable as putty, gives him a thrill.</p><p>So does not doing exactly what Dick might do. </p><p>With a smirk, Tim pulls the toy out of Jason's hole and threads it through the opening of the gag. Jason makes a soft, surprised, almost half-protesting noise but drools around it anyway. There's nothing else for him to do but suck on the dildo Tim just fucked him with. </p><p>Tim slicks up the final toy as he watches Jason twitch, watches his hole, stretched, reddened and swollen, flex and try, fruitlessly, to clench closed. </p><p>The final toy is about the width of his wrist, a little slimmer than the object Tim is stretching Jason to take. He groans when he presses it to Jason's opening and the head covers the entire puffy rim. </p><p>Jason chokes when Tim screws it in, twisting and turning, rolling the shaft around like a boat oar, to force Jason wider. It's fucking breathtaking. </p><p>For the first couple minutes, Tim keeps the pace slow and even. Then, without warning, he shoves the dildo in hard and swats his hand down on top of it. </p><p>Jason shouts as best he can around the toy in his mouth, tears springing to his eyes to slide down his along the line of his cheeks and mingle with the puddle of drool under his face. </p><p>Tim smacks the toy again, just to hear that same lovely sound, then grips the base of each toy with either hand, and starts vigorously pumping them into their respective orifices.</p><p>He can tell by the little garbled choked noise that the one in Jason's mouth hits the back of his throat on each drive. </p><p>Eventually he stops with the mouth, leaving the toy sitting uncomfortably in Jason's gullet, to focus on the main event. </p><p>When there's no longer any resistance against the fat piece of silicon splitting him open, Tim pulls the toy out with the most obscene squelching sound he's ever heard. </p><p>A shiver runs down his back at the same time Jason shudders. </p><p>Tim stands, brushing out his slacks, before stretching his arm over his head until his back pops. He'd been working on the floor for a while before Jason finally woke up. </p><p>But it's going to be worth it. </p><p>Turning to the leather sofa across from the matching leather armchair he has Jason folded over beside, Tim retrieves the other thing he had custom made, just for this.</p><p>It was more than hope. He and Jason belong together. Tim always <em>knew </em>they'd end up with each other, one way or the other. </p><p>The tempered glass is heavy. Heavier than Tim expected really. But Jason is strong, he'll take it, just like he takes everything Dick's ever asked of him. It's round, the size of a large side table. In the center, the glass concaves, smoothed into a kind of short, rounded peg with marble sized nobs along the length of it. Slightly thicker in diameter than Tim's wrist. </p><p>"You're being so good, baby," Tim murmurs as he approaches. "The best sub ever."</p><p>He doesn't bother to slick up the shaft, Jason's hole is already drenched. Tim doesn't want it to <em>hurt </em>necessarily, but he does want Jason to feel it. </p><p>And he does <em>feel </em>it. </p><p>The sub grunts and his breath jams in his throat as Tim, holding firmly onto the round edges of the surface, starts to screw the thick, bumpy shaft into Jason's ass. </p><p>Jason whines and whimpers under him as he forces it all the way down, leaning his weight on the flat top for good measure. The older boy's legs tremble—his whole body is, really—as Tim takes a step back to admire his handiwork. </p><p>"Beautiful," he breaths. </p><p>He's never seen a more aesthetically pleasing side table. </p><p>He can see the rounds of Jason's buttocks pressed flat with the weight of the glass resting on top of it. He sees <em>inside</em> Jason, sees the walls of his passage stretched around the peg buried in him to secure the tabletop to its base. </p><p>"You're going to stay just like that for me, baby," Tim says, moving toward the bar cart in the corner of the room and pouring himself a glass of whatever amber liquid Dick keeps in the playroom before returning to drag his eyes over every single inch of his sub. "I need a table to hold my drink while I catch up on some reading and you're cheaper than buying one."</p><p>The fact that Jason, with his mouth stuffed full, body bound and trapped, blindfolded, and entirely at Tim's mercy, can't do anything but shiver, makes Tim want to ruin him even further. </p><p>He sets his drink on the table and sits in the chair. He does read. He hasn't had a change to read a real book in... god it feels like years. Not to mention that he always felt too high strung to sit still for any kind of extended period. But that's what suppressing your natural dynamic tendencies will do to a person. Now that he's let the dominant part of himself stretch its legs, he feels... not sated but... satisfied. </p><p>His dom sings when every time he sets his drink down, every time he rests his arm on the glass, his table makes soft sounds of discomfort. Outwardly he ignores it but silently he savors every quiet whimper and sob.</p><p>After about thirty minutes, the little noises taper off. The fidgeting mostly stops, only the slight tremble of holding up the weight of the table remains. Jason sinking even deeper into subspace as he accepts his dom's desires as his own and settles. </p><p>A deep, dark part of Tim wonders if he can push Jason so far down he'll never come up again. Not drop him, just gently shove him deeper and deeper until all that's left is a primal need to please his dom. Tim knows it's possible. Historically, it was once a fairly common practice, even if it hasn't really been done in a couple hundred years.</p><p>With a smirk, he fishes his phone out of his pocket, navigates to the app he wants, and sets his phone in the very center of the table. He can't see down into Jason's hole with it there, but it'll be worth it. </p><p>Tim taps his finger on the start button. </p><p>Technically the app is only supposed to control the sounding rod stuffed down Jason's cock. But Tim dug around in it's code a little. Now it makes the phone vibrate too. </p><p>Jason jerks as much as he can in his restraints, the liquid in Tim's cup sloshing around, and makes overwhelmed, pleading noises as the sound sends out little electrical shocks in waves and the vibrations of the phone travel down the glass in his ass.</p><p>"Hush now," Tim orders, reaching under the tabletop and flicking Jason's balls sharply. "Furniture doesn't complain about being used."</p><p>The sub responds well to Tim's domination. Jason tries to stop shaking and manages to tamp down on his noises until all that's left are sobs from the overstimulation. </p><p>They stay like that for another half an hour, Tim playing with the settings, changing the frequency and intensity of the vibrations and pulses. Until finally Jason sinks again, muscles relaxing into the new state. </p><p>Fucking amazing. Dick has <em>no</em> goddamn idea. He'd never push Jason this far. He'd never get to see this.</p><p>Tim would have never gotten to see this.</p><p>A brilliant, terrible, insanely risky but maybe just worth that risk, idea occurs to him.</p><p>He sets his drink back down and turns a page just for the nonchalance the rustle of paper will allow. He's way too deep into planning now for the book.</p><p>"Maybe I'll invite some friends over to see my pretty, new table."</p><p>It'll all be blamed on Dick anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>